Avocet City
Avocet City is situated in the southern part of the Leneka region. It is a city that was built around the trees. It is connected to Route 4 at the southwest entrance and Avocet Forest in the north exit. This is where the second gym is located. It focuses on Bug type. Beckett is the Gym Leader of this city. Upon entering the Gym area, a man will suddenly run to you to ask a favor. He will tell you that one of the trees that the lumberjacks cut ended up blocking the entrance to the forest, thus asking you to find the Mechanic who lives in Route 4 to find the missing part of the machine. Upon completing the task, you will be gifted a TM88 Chip Away. Population This city has a population of 24. Place of Interest Flower House/Berry House This is the first Flower House in this region. The player can receive a Sitrus Berry after talking to the cashier and owner of the Flower House. The owner's aunt is the former owner of the Flower House. Avocet Gym This Gym is inspired by beehive structures and is made similarly to it. You can only step on the square-shaped light yellow tiles. Challengers who walked into the hole will be teleported to another hole. Some teleport locations will have trainers waiting. There are levers that can be used to close existing holes and open new ones. By teleporting from hole to hole, the challengers can finally meet the Gym Leader, Beckett. Trainers * Bug Catcher Leah - Setik♀ Lv. 15 - Peludillar♂ Lv. 16 - 256p * Bug Catcher Natasha - Polbee♀ Lv. 15 - Polbee♂ Lv. 16 - Maggona♀ Lv. 16 - Maggona♀ Lv. 17 - 272p * Bug Catcher Preston - Hunber♂ Lv. 17 - Ambloot♂ Lv. 16 - 272p * Bug Catcher Corey - Maggona♂ Lv. 15 - Hojacoon♀ Lv. 16 - 240p * Bug Catcher Tyler - Polbee♂ Lv. 15 - Ambloot♂ Lv. 16 - 256p Gym Leader Beckett Beckett hands over the Beetle Badge to challengers who beat him, along with TM94 . |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerBeckett.png |name= |location=Avocet City |locationname=Avocet City |prize= 2200 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Items Trivia * Apparently, two of the Elite Four of Leneka League are father and daughter, and their wife/mother is the woman who lives in the first house after the city's southwest entrance. The daughter is the former Gym Leader of this city. * Beckett took over the Gym Leader position at the same time as the Flower House changed the owner to the current one, just a few years prior. * According to Beckett, the former Gym Leader is a red-haired lass. * The first Flower House is located in this city. * As of Demo 1.1.1, the north exit to the northern part of Avocet Forest is not accessible. Name Origin In the same fashion as the other towns and cities of Leneka, the city is named after a bird species, the Avocet. Category:Location Category:City with a Gym